Heat of the moment
by Southern Amateur
Summary: I'm not a writer, but I noticed a shortage of kinky Were moments. Since I've little imagination and ever more limited writing skills, I've used encounters with my spouse as my basis. AU, written for lemons only, so won't follow story line all the way.
1. Chapter 1

While he opened the door, all I could think was how she ruined my shawl. Although I got many, well.. several points to ponder in on Debbie prior to the woman's hasty retreat, I was miserable about the entire ruined night, and I was no closer to finding Bill, either. The night with Alcide had been such a nice distraction. I knew he liked me and although I also knew I shouldn't be thinking such things at a time like this, it made me feel nice. I needed, and deserved, a nice ego boost after Bill abandoned me for his maker.

Alcide unlocked the door and let us in. He turned on the lights and turned to me. His face read apology, but his body language was confusing. Not wanting to drag on the night's misery any further, I told him "Alcide, thank you for tonight. It was... eventful." His posture changed. He had a spark to his eyes, and `_Jesus Christ of Judea, he thought he could salvage the evening'_. "Well, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Without allowing a word of response, I took my leave. I could hear him smirk to himself as he went to his room. The least he could do was apologize.

I took off my dress and put the ruined shawl in my suitcase. I had really liked it. I had picked it out myself at Tara's Togs and had gotten a great deal on it. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and put on my sheep printed pajama pants with their matching long sleeved shirt. I flung back the comforter on the borrowed bed, climbed in and began going through the hate filled images of Debbie Pelt's face falling off. _That would make a nice ending to the evening,_ I think with a smirk.

I said my prayers and drifted off to sleep despite my unchristian like mood. What seemed like moments later, I woke up. The room is dark and is unfamiliar. I glanced around, and through the scant moonlight drifting into the windows, I saw the outline of the furniture. I realized I wasn't at home and it startled me until I remembered I was on a mission to save Bill. I am here with Alcide. I got up to fetch a drink of water from the kitchen and shivered. It is absolutely freezing in the little apartment. I checked the thermostat on the hall wall and saw that it is 68 degrees. Debating on whether it would be okay to kick on the heat, I decided to go check on Alcide. I kept shivering and wrapped my arms around myself, and used my hand to feel my way down the dark hallway.

I suddenly felt remorseful for how terse I had been at the end of the evening. He was a nice guy after all, and it wasn't his fault. His door was slightly open so I stuck my head in and smelled the exotic aroma. _Incense. He uses incense?_ He is still in his clothing, lying on one side of the queen sized bed in the room. He is sound asleep. I enjoyed the warmth of the room and took in the furniture: dresser, bureau and nightstands all have glass holders with lit candles in them. The warmth is inviting and the scent is mesmerizing. I remembered him in my kitchen, cleaning up after himself in the early morning hours. This is a man who could give me the closest thing to a normal life that have always dreamed of. He looks so.. peaceful.

I stepped back out into the hall way and the cooler temperature sobered me. It wasn't my house so I didn't want to muck with his thermostat and I didn't want to sweat him out since it was actually warm in his room. Earlier I had heard in his mind that he liked me. In fact, I knew that he wanted me, but we both knew I was faithful to Bill. Bill, the bastard that abandoned me, wanted to pension me off so he could reunite with Lorena. _Damn him. _It was Bill's fault I was here, in this mess. Bill. I would find him, but for one night sharing a room with a man who could make me warm was so appealing. Afterall, it was cold in the apartment and if I accomplished my goal, I would wake up before dawn and be back in my own bed. No one would be any the wiser. Besides, Alcide would never know I used him to make the lonely feeling subside for one night. At least that's what the devil side of my conscience was saying. I was inclined to listen for once.

I carefully walked into the room. The smell was amazing. An herbal fragrance, not one of those cheap packets you found at the local Walmart. This was exotic. The smell made me think of shrines in the mountains in Asia, had I known what those smelled like. You didn't get alot of culture in Bon Temps. Tip-toeing to the bed, I watched Alcide and he didn't move. His chest made a low rumble and it sent shivers up my spine. Snoring didn't do that to me, but the low rumble in his chest sure did. _What in the heck am I doing?_ It reminded me of how Tina would purr when she was happy. _He sounds so.. alive_. I let out a quiet sigh, mulled up my courage and laid down on the bed on the edge furthest away from him. I wrapped herself in the downy comforter that hung down the side. It barely covered me, but it was warm and that was close enough. I wrapped my arms around my chest and thought of how nice it would be to fall asleep like this every night, except with someone else's warm arms wrapped around me. Even if Alcide was oblivious, he was still near. _I can pretend, right?_ I imagined waking to his warm body, watching him make breakfast, watching him help clean up like he did at the house. _Mmmm._ This was a consolation prize, and I enjoyed the warmth as it soaked in. I hunkered down, enjoyed the quietness that was his mind and dozed off.

Something was tickling my neck. I began to wake up, and thought I just had the nicest dream ever. I stretched a bit and let out a satisfied moan. Whatever was tickling me moved to my ear. _Huh? Wha? Oh no._ I remembered where the hell I was and this was not supposed to be happening. Alcide was pressed against me, pressed right behind me actually. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was surrounded in him. His arms, his heat. It was nice until I realized his need was presently pushing into my back. My eyes popped open and I leaned back, trying to see through the dim candle light what exactly was going on. I had an idea, and I was apparently right. Alcide must have woken up and found me in his bed. Boy did he have the wrong impression because as I leaned back he pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me lightly and then increased the pressure. Involuntarily, I moaned. Apparently, he took that as a signal to start the races because he grabbed ahold of me and yanked me further into him. _Dear Jesus he was hot. _His body heat was radiating through me and it was almost too much. For a moment, I forgot what I was supposed to be doing and I kissed him right on back.

_Oh shit, this has to stop._ I broke off the kiss and hissed, "Alcide!". I rolled onto my back so I could look directly at him. He leaned back and propped himself up with one elbow, his other arm still slung over my waist. He smiled. Well, a slight smirk really, and looked down at me.

"Alcide, I'm sorry. I was cold and... I know this isn't right, I'm sorry."

"Uh huh," came his rumbling response and he began kissing my throat. He licked my ear lobes and bit down on the nape of my neck, letting his teeth lightly scrape against my skin. Shivers raked through my body, and they sent him all of the wrong signals. _My body has gone traitor on me! Oh Great! _

"Alcide, this is wrong. I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have come in here," I said as I tried to sit up. He pushed me back down on the bed and put one of his legs between mine. I clamped my legs shut and crossed my ankles, hoping for dear life they obeyed and didn't betray me too. _Nope! Not going to happen._ He began slowly rotating his hips, pushing his pelvis against mine. I was having a good argument with my libido in my head. _Nope! Not.. going.. to... oh my god. What was he doing? Dear God!_ He was rubbing all the right places and if he didn't cut it out I was going to float into the golden light.

"Alcide, we can't do this. I'm here to rescue Bill!"

"Rescue who?" O_h hell._

I uncrossed my ankles so I could try to get some leverage while I was pinned underneath him. Next thing I know, he's got both of his legs between min and his pelvis is still doing that amazing "come for me" maneuver. _This is like sex with clothes! Dear God where did he learn this!?_ I wrapped my thighs around his hips and squeezed, trying to hold him still. I arched my back a bit to push him off of me enough to gather my thoughts. He is presently holding himself above me, propped up by a hand on either side of me and he's looking down with a crooked, half smile. I took the moment to gather my thoughts.

"Alcide, you're great and all, but I shouldn't be doing this. I can't do this! It's all wrong!"

He was not listening because he had lowered himself to my ear lobe and was licking it slightly. He exhaled with a whisper against my ear, "You know, when you arch up like this, it's alot easier." I gasped as he began rubbing against me again, circling his hips and thrusting against me in alternating movements. An "oh my God," slipped from my lips in betrayal. He smiled at me and I could hear this thoughts, _"Mission accomplished."_ Oh he was broadcasting, loud and clear. _Oh hell._

I was trying to wriggle out from under him and it only seemed to increase his body's temp. It increased the flush in my cheeks too, but I wasn't going to admit that right now. I was busy seeing stars and was well on my way to heaven when logic tried to make it's appearance. "Alcide... wait... please don't... stop."

"Please don't stop?" The smirk returns as he lifts up to stare at me.

_Oh hell, hell, hell._ My back arched up off the bed, my body was trying to maintain the contact with me. I could feel his warm hand, _warm? No, he's downright hot,_ slip under the hem of my shirt. I found my stomach and was slowly rubbing his hand over it. Just as slowly he found my waist and began ministering to that too. His hand slid up my back and before I could anticipate his next move, he's at my bra clasp undoes it with two fingers in one fluid motion. _How the hell did he do that?_

"Okay! Okay!" I protested. We'd gone this far, but I was insisting, damn it. "Alcide, now you listen to me, we can't do this!"

"Do what?" he whispered against my lips.

"Do.. uhm.. uhhhhhh" _Oh shoot._ His kisses resume and he begins sucking my lower lip into his mouth while his tongue is teasing it. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I found myself sucking on it, stroking it with mine. He growled and I writhed against him. He was back to rubbing against me, teasing me. He'd get me to the point of wanting to scream and then he'd back down. I was panting, and panting hard.

"Alcide...?"

"Yes?" He was good. His nose was lifting up my shirt trying to get to my bra. He found it. He slid it up and over my breasts, apparently the whole panting thing didn't make it any more difficult than I'd thought. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and began flicking it with his tongue. I gasped. He sucked it in long and hard and I was going to shout his name, but he slowly let it out of his grasp while still flicking at it. I was near tears from the torture of him teasing my body. He switched to my other nipple and lavished the same attention on it and I was shivering from want. I wished I could say I was just cold, but I was close to ecstasy and I guess there's no turning back from that. He looked up at me at that moment and our eyes met. _Jesus, Shepherd of Judea he is gorgeous._ He wasn't smirking anymore, looking like he was in the same combination of ecstasy and pain from our activities, but I could tell he was awful proud to have gotten this far. I ran my fingers through his hair and he went back to my nipples. Then he kissed my sternum, my stomach, my navel. He stopped at the waist of my pants. _Aha! Redemption. __I have my pants on and his hands are occupied. I might get out of this as a good christian girl after all! _

He balanced on one hand and slid he free one along my hips and worked my pants down. _T__here goes my dignity! Gran is rolling in her grave now!_ I couldn't help myself. There I laid under him, shirt up to my neck, bra with it, nipples exposed and erect. Now I was down to my cotton panties and he was trying to work those down with my pants. Renewed strength made it's appearance and I was thankful. I sat up, scooted back and held up my hand. "No! No, no no. We can't do this". His smirk is back. It catches me, hypnotizes me and he leaned in to kiss me. I was not falling for that one again. I used my strength and summoned up all of my resistance. He sensed this too. He grabbed me behind my knees, yanked me down and under him and the next thing I knew I was on my back with his mouth on mine and I was moaning. I wanted to scratch his back, run my fingers through his hair, but at that moment my once experienced hands now possessed all of the sexual prowess and skill of silly putty. He slid my panties down my legs and I was still not giving in. "Alcide, please.. don't... stop... no..."

"Please don't stop again?" I looked up to give him a very stern look but I failed as he face bent down and his tongue begin licking between my legs. _Rapture. This is the resurrection, the coming of... wait. not Christ. He wouldn't do this! Oh wait, it's the coming of... _I lasted all of thirty seconds of his licking my nub and I was throwing my head back, arching off of the bed and screaming. I was screaming his name as wave after wave rocked through me. My fingers knotted themselves into his hair and I was using that hair to hold on for dear life. He slid a finger into me and I was coming again. I was writhing, bucking myself against his hand and mouth. He slid a second one in and he found my special spot. He stroked it on every pass. I was on fire and I pressed myself against him.

He looked up and chuckled at me. "What were you saying? No, don't, stop?" My chest rose and fell and I was on the brink of insanity. _Less than a minute.. LESS than a MINUTE??!! _I had no idea that was even possible. He laughed as if he could read my thoughts. I tried to compose myself so I could spout off at the mouth, but then he was in me. "You were saying?"

"Unphm," Was about all that I could manage.

"That's what I thought." and in the same circular, movements as he before, he moved into me. It took all of my effort to stop my eyes rolling into the bad of my head as I became unhinged. His warmth radiated throughout my body and the way his was rubbing against my nub had me holding onto his shoulders for dear life. On each upstroke he would flex against me and hit my special spot as he proceeded to enter me fully. I opened my eyes to look at him and we both looked down and watched him enter and leave me. Oh yea, he knew what he was doing. This was not a "gift", this was a skill. A finely tuned skill and he was using it on me in like a professional. I could feel my walls begin to quiver and his eyes got brighter as they looked into mine. Once more, twice more, three times and a I was moaning, "Oh my God," into his shoulder as I gripped on for deal life and rode out my moment. I could feel the rumble in his chest and I felt him swell inside of me. He was having his moment too. I gripped him with my thighs and as I dug my nails into his shoulders, he came, thrusting against my spot. I was coming all over again, right along with him.

He stayed above me, propped up on his arms, still shivering in aftershocks and stirring within me. We were both covered in a fine mist of sweat and I knew my hair was a mess. He bent over to me and kissed me on my lips, sweetly. I was panting like I'd just run a marathon and I needed to figure out a way to get more air. He shifted onto his side and wrapped an arm around my wait, and pulled me into him. "That was amazing," he whispered in my her ear and I was putty again. Another aftershock hit me and he said, "I thought so." I figured I could let him be smug. I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm," I moaned as I rolled over. For the first time in weeks I felt well rested and a little sore. _Sore? What the?_ I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin. Next to me was a very naked Alcide and he was staring at me with an impish smile.

"Morning, beautiful," he said and kissed me lightly on my forehead. _God, please let me still be dreaming._ I picked up my head and as I shifted I felt the familiar soreness. _Oh no._ Apparently my thoughts displayed on my fact because Alcide picked up on them without need for assistance.

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

"Oh no," I goaned. "Alcide, you're not a dream, are you?" His beautiful smile appeared and reached his eyes.

"No, I'm not," he nuzzled into my neck, "Does this pose a problem?"

"Oh no," I groaned again. Coherent thoughts eluded me.

"Sookie, what's the matter? Was last night, er, this morning a problem?"

_Was it?_ "Alcide, I'm sorry. I had a.... " A_ what? _"A weak moment. I have been so lonely, and... it was not the right thing to do."

"Not the right thing to do? Why not? You had fun, I had _alot_ of fun, and you seemed to enjoy yourself."

_Enjoy myself? I felt like a diabetic in a candy store with a credit card that displayed no carb limit! Wow, been a long time since I've felt that. Not since Bill got so preoccupied and ran off with.._

"Alcide, you know why I am here. You know you shouldn't have.." and then he cut me off with a low growl deep in his beautiful chest he asked, "I shouldn't have what exactly? I go to sleep and wake up with you in my room, in _my_ bed no less, snuggled up against me. When I reciprocate, you moan. When I kissed you, you kissed me back. When I touched you, you.." and his word trailed off.

_He's right. I needed him, I needed him so badly. But girls like me didn't do things like this without.. what? love? love like I got from Bill? _

"Alcide, I'm not that kind of girl. I don't just hop into bed with people." He raised an eyebrow and his arm as if to show me our surroundings and looked at me with a smirk.

_Touche. _I tried to resist the tears that welled up in my eyes. "If only you knew, Alcide. If only you knew." With that, put his arm around me and began tracing slow circles into my shoulders. "Sookie, I don't _need_ to know, but I want to. I don't think you're that kind of girl. I think you're a smart, amazing woman who is on a courageous mission to save a boyfriend who has already treated you poorly. I know you have spark, a fire to you. I watched you last night handle Debbie with dignity, and, as much as I'm not _that kind of guy_, when I wake up from my dreams and find someone like you in my arms, how am I supposed to ignore that? It's like looking at a gift you've always wanted and saying no thanks when all you want to do is grab it and run. I'm sorry if you think I took advantage."

_Aww hell. _"Alcide, I don't feel that you did. I know I tried to let my mind control things, and I remember alot of _no's _and alot more _pleases_, and I remember wanting you like I've never wanted anything before. I just.. don't know how to feel. I _love_ Bill. Even though he's an asshole, he's all I've ever known and now he's being hurt and he's missing and I'm here in bed with you." His face went soft, but he didn't seem upset.

"Sookie, I know you love him, but I know you're here with me because although you love him, you're smart enough to know that being alone sucks. I figured even if it never happened again, as you're due to leave soon, we could both enjoy ourselves as we're both pretty hurt right now." He had a point and I was remembering how he practically curled my eyelashes last night.

"You know what? You're right. We had fun, didn't we?" _`ord knows I did._

"Yes, Sookie, we did," and with that he began to kiss me again, on my temple, my cheek, my ear, my neck. He shifted his weight and leaned over my back and moved my hair to the side. I lowered my face into the pillow and moaned. "You were the best," he whispered against the back of my neck. In one fluid movement, he was on top of me, his legs between mine. His hot chest was barely touching my back and his warm breath on the back of my neck while he nipped my skin and shoulders sent shivers down my spine. _Oh here we go again._

Slowly he kissed from my neck, down my spine. He was gently licking and kissing and nibbling all the way down my back. He kissed my sides, paying extra attention to the skin at my waist line. He kissed up one side, across my shoulders, nibbling my ear, then the other shoulder, down my other side. Just when I felt like putty again, I felt him against my entrance. I was wet and he knew it. Slowly, he slid his hands under my outstretched arms and grabbed my wrists. He held my hands against my shoulders in a vice grip.

"Sookie, does this still bother you?" My only reply was arching my back and raising my bottom to him. I couldn't help but continue to moan into the pillow as he bit the back of my neck, casing slight pain, but alot of pleasure. As he slid into my, I couldn't help but arch up to him. He slid all the way into me and once he'd been unable to go any further he groaned into my nexk. He pulled out slightly and I pushed up, not wanting him to leave me. He held onto my wrists and leaned me. He breathed into my ear, "You feel amazing."

"So do you," I gasped.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he kept it up, and when I tried to move, to wiggle, to shift, anything to change this dominating position so he could be against where it counted, he held me down tighter. Sensing my urgency, he pulled out and rolled me on to my back and was in me again instantly. As I was beginning to gather my whits about me again, he pushed against me and ground there, sending shock waves radiating out from my sensitive nub. I let out gasp and he silenced my voice with his mouth. I was moaning into his lips. He pulled up and stared me in the eyes and I caught my breath. He crashed his lips to my mouth again and as I let out another moan, he inhaled the air from my lungs and used it to moan back at me. _That was hot._

This time, I had decided that I was going to be a team player, and maybe even win one for the team. I grabbed his face into my hands and held him to me while I kissed him. I slid my hands backward and lightly trailed the outline of his ears, down to his ear lobes, the side of his neck. He groaned into my mouth and kept up his slow thrusts but increased the pressure. Every time he went all of the way in, he'd pause and I could feel him flex himself so that he thumped against my special spot. I slid my hands down the sides of his neck, and stroked his broad shoulders, feeling my way down to his hard biceps. He was hard, he was hot and he was all mine at the moment. A possessive streak hit me and I traced the planes of his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles rippling with his movements. I found his nipples. One finger at a time, I licked my finger tips and stroked soft circular strokes against them. He twitched on top of me and picked up his pace. I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth and he reciprocated on mine. This made me rub even harder, slightly pinching his nipples in time with his strokes.

I must have shocked him, because he stopped playing with me and looked up at me in surprise. I gave him a sly smile and resumed sucking his nipples into my mouth while I continued to stroke and pinch the other one. He changed his pace and was thrusting into me, hard, and then following it up with an upward grind. Each time he thrust into me and pushed as if from his toes, he stroked my spot and soon I was panting. I could feel my orgasm build, and unlike with Bill, this one I could wait for, however long it took. Working up like this was just as fun as finishing first in the race.

I stared into his brown eyes, intense, penetrating my own. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort, and I wanted to lick it off of him. I felt connected to him in a way I had not felt in a very long time. Despite the telepathy, I was so involved in moving with him, feeling him, that all I could make out was the hurricane of emotion and sensation coursing through his mind. I couldn't hold myself back any longer, the electricity tingling my abdomen and upper thighs was increasing. I wrapped my arms around his back and shoulders and used the grip as leverage to meet each of his thrusts with ones of my own. My nub and special spot couldn't take anymore and they exploded in unison, sending violent tremors throughout my limbs. He came violently, thrusting into me and despite my attempts to remain quiet I was screaming his name over and over again.

When I opened my eyes, he was gazing down at me. I smiled at him and licked the tip of his nose. He smiled back and we both laughed at one another, all hot and sweaty, a disheveled mess on the bed. He shifted to my side and wrapped his leg over my hip. He reached his arm around and pulled the comforter over us. He tucked his face into my neck and nuzzled me. He was practically purring.

"Alcide?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

I thanked him while I reached back and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Anytime, Sookie. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Note:

So, my first two chapters were awful. I know you all got the content and what I wanted to convey, but I knew it would have to be redone, properly this time. It's not perfect, but I think it's alot more tolerable now.

Let me know what you think so I know whether or not to give up on this painful first time, or if you want more. And lemme know if you find the content improved.


End file.
